Nguyen Linh
The Grand Sir'' Nguyen Linh, Grand Marshal of the Terran Dominion '(also known as '''Sir Linh, Chairman Linh, or Uncle Linh)' '''was the Prime Minister of the reformed Terran Dominion after his coup of the Terran government. Although not an existing position in the government, he was often referred to as Chairman Linh and is the only person holding the de jure position. Chairman Linh had a recessive health condition which decelerated his aging process, causing him to live longer than most ''Homo sapiens terrae ''from Earth. Chairman Linh is arguably the most respected person in Terran history. He was known for his brilliant guerrilla tactics during warfare and his usage and coordination of logistical supplies throughout the Second and Third Galactic War Over Cengkeh. He participated in every battle of the Third Galactic War as Prime Minister and the highest ranking officer in both terrestrial and spacefaring branches of the Terran military. Chairman Linh is seen as a fatherly figure to the Terrans for his compassion towards its people, thus giving him his famous nickname Uncle Linh. During his death, the Terran Dominion entered a period of mourning for the Chairman which lasted for an entire month (full-mourning 14 days, semi-mourning 16 days). Chairman Linh is the most respected Terran figure in the galaxy and is still seen as such to this day. '''Early Life' Chairman Linh was born on the 20th of April 2118 in Earth, Sol. Early in his life, he was diagnosed with a rare health condition which decreased the rate at which he ages. He also possessed the intellectual capability of people 5 years above him, thus giving him a childhood nickname of "Smarty". Chairman Linh was known to possess a keen interest in war from an early age, eagerly participating in war games along his friends and take part in historical reenactments whenever he is able to. When the First Galactic War Over Cengkeh broke out in 2125, Linh was seven years old. He enjoyed the idea of warfare and dabbled in it extensively during his early years. He learned military doctrines from publicized texts and manuscripts from the Grand Archives Society, studying both ancient doctrines and modern doctrines. Chairman Linh heavily favored guerrilla doctrines during his military studies and practices. He also confirmed this fact during an interview. "Since I was young, I had a keen interest in guerrilla strategies. It essentially means using what you have against the enemy. When you are cornered and supply routes are cut off from you, do you flee? Of course not! You fight back and tell the enemy that they have made a mistake attacking you, that's what you do! A cornered army with a severed supply route is just another speed bump towards victory." -Chairman Linh to the TEP (Terran Empirical Press). Military Life Chairman Linh was a cadet during the Second Cengkeh War. His rise to prominence are detailed during the 2190 Terran Coup d'Etat and The Third Galactic War Over Cengkeh (refer to these pages). Death and Legacy Shortly after the end of the war, Chairman Linh passed away in Ho Chi Minh City, Earth, Sol on the 19th of April 2255. He was posthomously awarded the honorific rank of Grand Marshal of the Terran Dominion the next year, precisely on the 19th of April 2256. After his death, the Terran elections determined Nelson Gutierrez as the next prime minister of the Terran Dominion. The people who were in favor of the Gutierrez government refer to themselves as the Relicans whilst those who believe to be the true believers of moderate Nguyenism refer to themselves as the Cohorts. This marks the start of the division in the parties of the Terran House of Commons that would continue on. Upon his death, a prime ministerial election was held by the House of Commons, and Nelson Gutierrez was elected and inaugurated as his successor in June 10 of the same year. Category:Historical Figures Category:Characters